


Brilho do sol

by HikariMinami



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Himari é um bolinho e merece todo o amor do mundo, uma pequena divagação sobre a líder de Afterglow
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Himari sabe que não é a mais adequada para ser a líder de Afterglow.Ainda assim, aquele é um título que ela carrega com orgulho.
Kudos: 3





	Brilho do sol

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi essa fic para apreciar a himari, porque ela é muito fofa e merece todo o amor do mundo  
> também quis colocar um pouco da perspectiva que tenho sobre ela ser a líder de afterglow  
> ainda não li todas os eventos de bandori, então talvez tenha alguma inconsistência, mas peço para que relevem, por favor ~  
> espero que gostem!

Himari sabe que não é a mais adequada para ser a líder de Afterglow.

Ela não é o motivo pelo qual a banda foi formada. Também não é quem deu a ideia de se _tornarem_ uma banda, para começo de conversa. Só virou a líder porque foi a primeira a começar com a banda imaginária, naquela conversa casual, e depois resolveu assumir o título.

Mas suas únicas ações que fazem jus ao cargo são as burocráticas: procurar entre os horários de todo mundo uma janela em comum, reservar o estúdio para ensaiar, enviar os formulários para participarem de shows… Apenas as responsabilidades que, no fim, ninguém mais quer ou pode assumir — mas as garotas sempre a ajudam, então está tudo bem.

E Himari reconhece que não é a mais inteligente, a mais responsável ou a mais confiável; na verdade, é atrapalhada, esquecida e ainda por cima tem dificuldade em ler as situações de vez em quando. Também não é exatamente _respeitada_ pelas garotas da banda — elas adoram zombar da líder, às vezes até com este fato em si, e as reações exageradas sempre trazem risadas ao grupo.

Ainda assim, aquele é um título que ela carrega com _orgulho_. Porque Himari sabe que as quatro amigas de infância só lhe deram aquela função por confiarem nela. Ela sabe que, apesar de todas as zombarias, as garotas a estimam _muito_ — tanto quanto ela as estima.

Então não importa se a Ran é a face do grupo, ou se é a Tsugu quem sempre dá as melhores ideias. Não importa se a Tomoe é a mais popular entre elas, ou se a Moca é quem melhor incorpora o lema da banda.

Não importa se ela não é o sol e se suas amigas não orbitam ao seu redor. _Pois ela é o brilho dele_ — o calor radiante que dá vida e permite florescer. Himari é aquela que abraça o grupo em luz, às vezes até ofuscante demais, e dá energia para elas irem mais longe. 

O verdadeiro sol é aquilo que as une; e o papel dela como líder é ser sempre o brilho que traz à memória a cena que viram juntas do telhado, naquela tarde de anos atrás. 

**Author's Note:**

> eee é isto! espero que tenham gostado ~


End file.
